Noir Emblem
by Kilroywuzheere
Summary: FE7 A hardboiled, noir style retelling of Fire Emblem 7, starting at Lyn's story. Mark, a private eye that's new to town, has been hired to find out what really happened to Lyn's parents. Little does he know just how deep into trouble this will take him
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: In this fic, the setting has changed drastically from the Fire Emblem you are used to. As such, some classes have been removed, some character roles have changed, and a bit of their personalities along with that. The base personalities have been left as unaltered as possible. I have also taken a few liberties with the story to better fit the setting. Thank you for reading, and be sure to review when you're done!

~11:53 AM~

I sat in my dimly lit office, on the third floor of an old building in downtown Lycia. The outer walls made of red-brown bricks, although I had made sure my small office was at least painted. Sadly, that color was a dull beige, nothing too vibrant, despite how much I liked lively colors. I leaned back in my chair, a simple wooden one, nothing plush or leather for me, I hadn't been in town long enough to charge enough for that. I prop my feet onto my simple pine desk that I kept well polished. Might as well have something nice. My gaze shifted to the coat rack next to the door where my hat and coat hung. Nothing extraordinary, just dressy enough to look professional while still being comfortable.

I hadn't received much work, a missing item here, a cheating husband there, nothing major. I wished dearly for something more substantial than the usual stuff I was entrusted with. Being a private eye wasn't what it was cracked up to be. That's why I'd moved here in the first place. Where I came from, there wasn't much crime, or at least the police could easily handle everything that happened there. I sighed slightly as my gaze shifted once more to the black phone sitting on my desk, waiting for it to ring.

"C'mon... Ring damn you!" I said. I waited for another minute before I decided to give up for a little bit, it was almost lunch time anyway. I rose from my chair, walking over to the rack upon which my coat hung. It was a simple thing, not even gold painted, a dull gray of steel shown through beneath the items hanging on it. Just as I'd donned my hat, a loud chime burst through the silent air of my office, causing me to jump a bit. I jumped for the phone, holding the receiver up to my ear.

"This is Mark Maddock speaking. How may I help you?" I said quickly. A sweet, steamy voice came through the ear piece that caused my heart to skip a beat.

"This is Mark Maddock, the new private eye in town, correct?" she said. I stammered a bit in my response, telling her that she was, in fact, correct. "Ah, good. I wish to meet with you to discuss a job. I wanted to make sure you would be in before I showed up. How does one hour from now sound?" Great, this was probably another cheating husband who was too stupid to realize his wife was probably the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Alright miss. I'll be waiting," I replied, replacing the receiver. I hung up my coat and hat once more and sat down again in my little wooden chair. I propped my feet on my desk again, waiting for this woman to show up. I sat in relative silence, listening only to the fan on the ceiling oscillate. "...I really need to get a radio."

~1:12 PM~

The silence was starting to get to me. Normally, I'd be taking an afternoon nap about now. I'd been fighting the urge for a while, which I confirmed by checking my watch. It had been a little over an hour since I'd received that call. I sighed as I looked at my door, waiting for a knock to come. It was a simple wooden door with single pane of opaque glass in it. My name and profession was printed neatly in black paint on the other side.

MARK MADDOCK

-

PRIVATE EYE

My eyelids were growing heavy, my body protesting at its lack of an afternoon nap. Every time they managed to find their way closed, I would snap them open. Slowly the time between the "blinks" shortened, until finally they did not snap open. Just as I was about to fall all the way asleep, a quick rapping came to my door. My eyes shot open and I attempted to stand, forgetting my feet were on the desk still. I fell out of my chair with a clatter as it fell with me. I quickly regained my composure and set the chair back up, quickly opening the door.

She was even more stunning than she had sounded over the phone. The green-haired beauty walked into my office, I moved quickly to pull out the seat opposite my desk out for her. She smiled slightly, almost as if my action was childishly cute. She sat down and I went to close my office door. People usually did not feel comfortable even telling me about what they wanted found out, let alone anyone that might be walking buy. I looked her over on my way back to the wooden chair on my side of the desk. She wore a somewhat modest blue dress that accented her lovely curves nicely, at least until it got to her shapely legs. The sides had been cut to reveal almost all of them, maybe so she could move better, maybe just because she liked showing them off. Either way, I wasn't about to complain.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mark," she spoke when I finally sat down.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine Miss...?" I said, trying to hint at asking for her name. She seemed to pick it up without missing a beat.

"Just Lyn will do nicely."

"Alright Miss Lyn. How may I be of service?" As I asked, I pulled out a small notepad to write down whatever it was she wanted. And any additional information she provided.

"I want you to..." she paused, looking around as if to check if anyone else could be listening. This wasn't all that uncommon. Sometimes people were nervous about divulging their suspicions to a complete stranger. I tried to comfort her unease, which was marginally successful. "I'd like you to look into my parent's disappearance." That set off some alarms.

"Disappearance? You sure you shouldn't be taking this up with the police?" This really wasn't something you came to a PI with right off the bat. She shook her head.

"I already did. The investigation was closed weeks ago. They said that there was no signs of foul play and decided to just leave it at that. Too many other things they had to work on. But... It never sat right with me. It would help put my mind at ease..." Something told me there was something more to this than meet the eye. I thought it over for a second, until I finally agreed. We discussed rates for a bit before I got to the important stuff.

"So... Can you tell me everything you know about their "disappearance"?" I asked, a bit serious. She seemed to grow uncomfortable when the subject came up. "Please, I'm going to need all the info I can get if I'm to find out what happened." She breathed in and out deliberately to calm herself, causing her bosoms to heave slightly, much to my silent delight.

"I don't know much beyond what the police told me. I came to visit one day and they just weren't there. It... frightened me so I called the cops immediately. They investigated the scene, and told me they found nothing. No indication of forced entry, no signs of a struggle, nothing was out of the ordinary," she told me. That told me somethings. It was just as the police wanted everyone to believe and they just left without telling their daughter, someone managed to get into their house and get leverage over them peacefully, or it was someone they knew. Lyn continued to speak. "Naturally the police still suspected foul play, but they seemed to be... reluctant to look into it." Uh-oh. "After a few a month or so they hadn't found anything and closed the case for now."

This sounded even deeper than I had first suspected. The police didn't want to look into it, and had found nothing... So either it was... just as they said, or I was about to jump into something I might not be able to climb out of. I got a few more bits of info such as their address before I finished my questioning. "Alright Miss Lyn, I think I have enough to start..." My stomach growled rather loudly at this point, reminding me of the lunch I was going to have right before she called. "Sorry 'bout that." I smiled weakly. "I was just about to go out for lunch when you called." She apologized a bit for interrupting my schedule. "No it is quite fine. In fact, if you're hungry, I'll gladly treat you to lunch."

She seemed to be taken aback a bit by my offer. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "..That'd be great... I haven't been out since my parents vanished," she said. Ding ding ding! Jackpot!

~2:41 PM~

We had gone to one of my favorite places for a light lunch. Naturally the owner had teased me a bit about my date when she wasn't listening. I'd been going there for months since I'd arrived in this city, and this was the first time I'd shown up with a woman, let alone one as attractive as Lyn. Heh... I don't think I'd mind if he kept that up... I smiled slightly as we walked out. I'd called Lyn a cab to take her home, even against her protest. But, there was a pair of men waiting at the door. Both wore rather expensive looking Bernese suits. One stood, business like, his expression somewhat blank, his orange hair matched his deep red suit rather nicely. The other slouched against the wall, a lazy expression on his face, the back of his green suit being pushed up higher than it should have been given. When his eyes caught a glimpse of Lyn, they just lit up.

"Hello doll," he said, immediately standing straight up. The one in red seemed annoyed at his partner's antics. "I am Sain, 'Knight' of Caelin. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, but I'd be even more pleased to keep your company tonight..." The man in red looked as if he was restraining himself from just slapping this Sain upside the head. Lyn shot him this look of disgust and took my arm, and practically dragged me the rest of the way to the curb, waiting for the cab. As soon as no one was looking, the one in red slapped Sain upside the head.

"You idiot! Stop doing that stuff. You know we don't get to draw much attention to ourselves," he said, chastising the green clothed man.

"As if the suits don't already give us away Kent," Sain said back, earning him another slap from Kent.

"Yes, but unlike you I take our job seriously. Do you want to let the 'Marquis' down?" Kent replied. Sain simply looked away, silently admitting his partner had a point. "Besides, I think she's the one we're looking for."

"That broad? Really?" Sain said. Kent pulled out a black and white picture, showing it to Sain. "Wow... A spitting image of her mother. Amazing how long they hid her from us, eh?" Kent simply sighed and made his way back over to us.

"Excuse me ma'am," he said, rather politely, trying to get Lyn's attention. She turned to him, looking rather cross. "Your grandfather sent us Lyndis. He would very much like to meet you." She looked shocked at the name this man had called her.

"How did you know my full name?" she asked, with something between shock and anger in her voice. He bowed slightly.

"Your parents decided they didn't want anything to do with inheriting the family business, so they hid away while you were still young. I apologize if this is too much to take in right now." Lyn still did not look convinced. Kent then produced the picture he had shown Sain. "This is your mother isn't it?" Lyn gasped slightly. This was getting interesting. Someone that had known Lyn's mother that she didn't know about. Sounded like a lead to me.

"So... You gonna go meet this man that claims to be your grandpa?" I asked. She stood silent for a few minutes, even Sain was quiet while she thought it over. The cab pulled up behind us, I told him to wait for a few minutes.

"I... I think I'll give him a chance. This man knows a bit too much to not know something of my mother..." she said. "Alright, I'll go with you both. But only if Mark here comes with me." What?

"...What?" I was a bit surprised by this. I suppose that she found me slightly more trustworthy than either of these two. I didn't blame her but still... She'd known me what? An hour and a half? Oh well. I agreed anyway. The cabbie was getting impatient, so I gave him some money and apologized for the false alarm. We followed Kent and Sain to their car, parted none too far away. We sat in the back, eying Sain and Kent uneasily. I don't think either of us trusted them all that much.

~3:35 PM~

We'd been driving for a while, wherever this guy lived, it was definitely on the other side of town. And the interior of this car had lost its charm after the first few minutes. Almost everything was covered in a nice soft fabric. I'd happily take the back seat of this car for my office instead of the cold, hard place that it was. Lyn was growing more and more uneasy by the second. I didn't know he well enough to offer any real comfort... We rode in silence for a few more minutes.

Then a ting was heard from my side of the car, followed swiftly by another. I ducked, and as I looked around so had Lyn. Kent wrenched on the wheel quickly, swerving along the road. I could start hearing bangs coming from behind. Kent and Sain looked to each other, then Sain quickly rolled down the window as Kent pulled a quick U-bolt. We were heading straight for another car! These guys were morons! Sain stuck half his body out the window and pulled out a revolver. He took careful aim, and... Bang! The other car swerved suddenly, as if it had lost control and slammed into a nearby light post. Sain withdrew into the car, rolled up the window and Kent started driving normally again.

"...What just happened?" I asked, slowly coming out of the fetal position. Lyn was starting to regain her composure as well. Sain turned around to face me.

"Nothing happened. And it'd be best if you believed that," he said simply. I shut my mouth. Yup, I was neck deep in trouble so thick that I doubted I would even be able to move my arms. Lyn slumped back, still taken a bit aback by the whole incident. If I wasn't mistaken, that other car 'hadn't' just tried to shot this one to bits. What did they want? And what had I gotten myself into? Well... At least I'd gotten what I wanted earlier, even if I didn't want it now.

~End Chapter 1~

Author's note: I need feedback on this one to make sure I'm doing it right. So please leave a review and tell me what you think! I'll be waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: It's been a while. Not going to make any promises about this being a comeback. Although you can visit my author's page to see my plans for the future, should I actually stick to it this time. Feel free to contact me about my ideas. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

~3:47 PM~

Still reeling from our little joust that hadn't happened, it took me a few minutes to realize we'd left the hustle and bustle of the city, instead favoring the surrounding suburbia. This was a land of picket fences, green lawns, and happy families. I had no idea how wrong I was.

Lyn was still recovering from our non-existent brush with death, not that I could blame her. She kept a brave front, but to eyes as trained as mine, it was about as transparent as wet paper, she was scared, finally realizing that she might have just gotten into something she wouldn't get out of.

"How much longer?" I asked Sain, who appeared completely unflustered by the whole experience, Kent seemed equally as disturbed. I got the cold shoulder of silence, what I quickly figured would be a frequent occurrence with this pair.

Kent slowed the car, rolling to a stop followed simply by, "We're here." Sain and Kent climbed out first, opening the doors for us. The house before me looked pretty typical, large tree in front, two stories, quaint little screened in porch, big picture window; all in all a nice little house, much like the one I imagined myself settling down in some day.

"Nice place…" I didn't really think this place suited the feel I got from these guys. Then again, I suppose you can't judge a book by its cover, or in this case, can't just a goon by his suit. I got a slight laugh from Sain, sounding a bit cocky about it, Kent remaining as serious as ever.

"…So my grandfather lives here?" Lyn said hesitantly. These people he'd sent for her clearly set her at unease, probably why I was here. Part of my job was putting people at ease, in fact, that's what the majority of my job was. Guess I'm good at it. "Well…" she breathed in a calming breath, letting it go slowly, "Let's… go."

"After you sweet cheeks." Sain certainly is a 'lady's man' isn't he? Kent simply glared at him this time, Sain winced noticeably and Lyn drew closer to me, an all around good arrangement as far as I was concerned. Sain silently lead the way into the house, a bit crestfallen if his slumped shoulders were anything to go by.

After we were all in the house, there was a quick shuffle of feet, clearly someone was here. I wasn't too surprised until Kent shoved me into an alcove and Sain pushed Lyn on top of me. I attempted to gather myself, which was rather difficult with Lyn in the way but I noticed that both Kent and Sain had rather hefty hand guns drawn. Best to lay low. "What's goin-" Lyn started to say before realizing this wasn't the best time to talk. She huddled up closer to me, which would have been a lot better if I wasn't currently horrified by the going's on in front of me.

"Who's there?" Kent demanded, slinking his way down the hallway before him, his steps muffled by the thick rug placed in the middle of it.

"Kent? Oh thank god it's just you!" sounded a voice, Sain and Kent both dropped their guard. Did they recognize the voice? I tried to move Lyn to see what was going on, but she wasn't budging. Sain and Kent were both out of view by now, their voices and the new one carrying down the hallway.

"What are you doing here Wil? Where are the usual 'Knights'?" Sain said, his voice holding a hint of concern.

"See, that's it, I was simply told to keep an eye on the place, I wasn't told much of anything."

"Well, spit out what you do know already, we've finally found the 'Marquis' granddaughter, and we'd appreciate not having to drag her along again later if he's gonna be out for a while," Sain was kinda irritated, it was fairly clear. Perhaps he hadn't enjoyed just like us?

"All I know is that the 'Marquis' is currently under the weather, they didn't tell me how bad it was, and that this wasn't the best place for him. Something about someone having it out for him."

"Sounds like a fool, but if it's enough to scare the Marquis, then it's something to be taken seriously… Do you know where he is?" Kent was clearly concerned with this revelation. Something was going on with Lyn's family, and I was the one hired to figure it out. But would I get to with this group? Something was clearly suspicious, but I was hired for a job, and that job I would do until I was relieved of my assignment.

"Lyn, I think everything's clear," I was trying to get her to move so that we wouldn't be crammed in the same corner. After kicking myself for thinking that, Lyn seemed to snap back to normalcy, leaving me alone in the corner. Sighing a bit I left the corner as well, heading down the hall after the others. Lyn seemed preoccupied with a picture hanging on the wall of someone that looked like her mother. I decided not to pull her away.

This new person, Wil I think, was dressed in a rather sharp blue suit, not as nice as Sain's or Kent's, but much better than what I had on. Actually, looking around, I felt rather underdressed, but now wasn't the time to dwell on that. "So, Lyn's grandfather lives here? Can you tell us anything else about what's going on here?" I got a cold glare from Wil, while Sain and Kent seemed to scoff at the notion. "Hey, I'm just trying to help here, I'm not the bad guy." They looked at each other, silently evaluating what I should be told.

"Alright, as far as I know, the Marquis, Lyn's grandfather to you," Wil said, pointing at me, "Is that I will be contacted later with more information, and so will anyone of relevance. I'll add Kent to the list, and he'll take care of telling Lyn. You!" I'm clearly the outsider here, guess I'm not getting anything out of Wil for now. "You will just have to make do with what you've already heard." And dead end. Yippee. Sain and Kent smiled smugly at my rather obvious displeasure on hitting a brick wall.

"Well, if you change your mind, Lyn has my number." After that I was met with silence, a rather thick blanket of it. Good lord this was awful… I decided to slink back over to Lyn and see what she was doing. She was looking at a number of pictures hanging on the wall, nice family photos, a couple of painted portraits… Looking around, this guy had cash, loads of it, the furnishings were entirely too fancy for such a humble house. The more I thought about this the more I realized that I should back out of this job now. Technically speaking, I never signed a contract; I could leave if I wanted to… "…Hey Lyn.."

"Mark…" Lyn said, looking at an old family photo, a middle aged man and a teenage daughter sat, smiling for the camera. "…This is my mother and grandfather… I hope nothing happened to them..." Dammit Lyn, stop making me wanna stick around for you.

"Don't worry, we'll find out," I said, projecting confidence I didn't have. This case… I could tell it wouldn't be easy, but I had to stick with it. I'd probably beat myself up way too much if I just abandoned her… Stupid conscious. Lyn seemed to be growing more and more uneasy, probably just all the events of the day finally catching up to her. "We should probably be going, unless your grandfather is supposed to show up soon," I said loud enough to carry back to the three giving me the cold shoulder, "There isn't anything else here…" Lyn nodded, tearing herself away from the house and heading out to the porch. "Kent, Sain, you will be taking us back won't you?" I heard a shuffling of feet as Kent and Sain came back out front, I'd heard them talking to Wil, although not clearly enough to garner anything.

"Yeah yeah… I guess we'll just have to take you back won't we? Can't very well leave you here, don't think Lyn would like that," Kent said, pulling his keys out. He sure had a lot of keys… Best not to ask.

"Just take us back where you picked us up please, it'll be nice to finally get back to what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Heh, fair enough. It'll sure be nice to finally get another assignment. Searching around town isn't exactly thrilling." Sain seemed to be pleased they'd finished. Kent elbowed Sain lightly, giving him a bit of a sideways glare.

~5:09 PM~

The car ride back had been mostly uneventful, Sain ran his mouth a bit, trying to be funny, Kent seemed to be serious most of the time. They were an unlikely pair, probably one with a story or two to boot. Maybe they were childhood friends, or maybe just roomies. Cause otherwise, I don't see them sticking together all that long. Lyn seemed to be getting less uneasy around them, although Sain's rather obvious glances at certain parts of her seemed unwelcomed, but she wasn't about to raise a stink about it. That's a good sign I suppose.

I tried joining in from time to time, and even tried asking a few questions, and each time I was met with a cold shoulder, and then the subject would swiftly change to something different. I eventually learned my lesson and gave up, just rolling with whatever Sain brought up. Before long we were back where we started, I bid Kent and Sain good bye as me and Lyn got out of the car.

"Hey… Lyndis, would you mind giving us some form of contact info?" Thank the lord Kent had asked, Sain probably would have made it sound like he was picking her up. "Just need it in case we hear something about your grandfather, not a big deal." This was a legitimate reason… But I still didn't see it happening; these guys had done a lot to make her weary, heck, I'm pretty hard to intimidate and I wouldn't even give them my full name.

"…Sure." I was a bit shocked by Lyn's answer until she wrote down my office number. Damn she's crafty, but that's women for you, I've yet to meet a one that can't scheme their way out of something. Guess I talk to the wrong women. After being satisfied, Kent and Sain drove off, an unnatural grin on his face from getting what he thought was Lyn's phone number. I'll be getting a call from him later.

"...That was pretty clever, guess I'm not gonna get out of dealing with them again."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but can you blame me?"

"Heh, not really. I'd rather not deal with them again, so I doubt you'd want to either."

"Pretty much, but first…" She drew closer to me, pushing a piece of paper into my breast pocket. "Thanks for putting up with me dragging you along… I don't think I could have gone alone, and even if we just met, it helped a lot having someone else there." Dear lord, this woman keeps making it harder to back out of this troublesome case… After our little run in with Wil, I was pretty sure I didn't want to have anything to do with this family.

"Don't mention it, I couldn't very well leave you alone with such questionable characters." After a small chuckle, Lyn started walking off.

"Don't worry about walking me home, it's not far from here. I can manage it on my own this time."

"Quite the capable woman, alright, I have a few other things I need to look into, our little detour put me back a bit. See ya around Lyn."

"I'll be waiting for good news Mark." With that, Lyn gave a small wave and she was off, her hips swaying slightly as she walked, I certainly didn't mind watching her leave. After she was out of sight, I reached into my pocket to pull out the note.

It doesn't have to be for business

555-5136

Yeah, I think I'm stuck now. Women are crafty. But when did she write this? Oh well, didn't matter, this was certainly a good turn, for me at least. But I had other things to take care of right now, namely a trip to the police station; they might have information on Lyn's parents that I couldn't get out of the dynamic duo.

~5:24 PM~

Ah, the Lycia Police Department, district 12. I've been here a few times, usually to give official testimony or to answer to a bogus larceny or trespassing charge I'd get doing my job. Sometimes it was to ask for a warrant or something to that effect. Back home they'd be happy to oblige, but back home they knew just about everyone so it wasn't that big of a deal. But here, you had to fight tooth and nail for anything that wasn't supposed to be easily available to the public, which as far as they were concerned was pretty much everything.

I walked in the twin oak doors, each easily taller than me twice over, into the foyer of the department. They certainly liked to be ornamental in the big city, there were a few statues of lions, a fine desk that I'd love to have in my office, and a bay of wood and glass separating the outside world from the banks of police desks. I'm so glad I don't have to do reports. Behind the desk sat a rather small, frail looking girl with long, lavender hair, who I'd met many times before. Her name was Florina, and as far as I knew she was still studying to become an officer, although she'd yet to make it through the academy. I can guess why, if her nervousness around me is any indication. I walked right up and greeted her.

"H-h-hello Mark…" she stuttered out, trying to hide behind the paperwork on her desk without picking it up. Needless to say it didn't work, the paper wouldn't hide anything except maybe a pencil. "What… what can I do for you today?" Poor girl, she needs to find a bit of confidence around others.

"I need access to some case files, nothing big today. Although I might be back later for something else." Florina fumbled a bit as she pulled out all the paper work, which I was ready to fill out, pulling a pen out of my pocket, and finding a seat nearby. Dear lord I hope this doesn't prove to be a waste of time. Florina eyed me nervously the whole time, much like usual, which always made me wonder if I was just extra intimidating or if she was just that skittish. Finally finishing my dreaded paperwork, I hand it to her, and her eyes light up a bit as she goes over the case number.

"You… want to look into that one?" she said, her usual nervousness seemed to shrink away a bit. "You know, we've been asked to reopen that one a few times… Did… did Lyn put you up to this Mark?" Clearly the look on my face gave away the answer cause Florina let out a single nervous laugh. "S-she's been in here a number of times t-trying to reopen it. We've been friends a while s-so I've gotten this file so many times. I'll be right back…" And with that she quickly skittered off, clearly trying to disguise her nervous gate. Girl needed badly to find her backbone.

A few people came and went while I was waiting, mostly cops ending or beginning their shift. One man went by twice, a mousey man with a cocky grin on his face. He left, oddly enough, in a suit, probably not much nicer than anything I could afford. Wonder what a cop would be doing all suited up like that… Maybe he wasn't a cop. Oh well, didn't do well for me to dwell on it, wasn't important enough to really even deserve my notice. Florina came back, a small folder in her hands.

"H-here you go Mark. I hope you figure it out… Lyn's been so on edge since this happened, it'll do us both some good if you put an end to all this." Well, it looks like I've got a friend on the inside of the department for this one. Well, maybe not a friend, but at least someone that wants this case solved.

I took out my note pad and started jotting down things from the file, they won't let me keep the thing, gotta get everything I need out of it now. There wasn't much in this file, a few pictures that showed almost nothing unusual, reports from people nearby stating that nothing odd had happened, I wrote down their names just in case anyway, and the name of the lead detective. Detective Eliwood… I jotted down his name, fully intending to call him sometime for any additional info. I gave Florina back the file and bid her farewell; she just nodded nervously and went back to her paperwork.

"Well… That didn't get me much of anywhere…" This was going to be frustrating to say the least.

As I left the station, a familiar car rolled down the street, one of the two heads within seemed to be looking at me. I didn't move, the car slowly rolled off, the tinted windows concealing the occupants' features. Great, looks like I've gained a bit of a following, and not a good one. If that was who I thought it was… I just keep getting deeper and deeper in trouble. I hope this case isn't the death of me.

~End Chapter 2~

Author's note: Just trying to get my writing legs back, I appreciate all input you might have. Also: I _may_ have written some of this at like… 8 AM… after staying up all night. I currently don't feel like fixing it or hoarding this. 3


End file.
